


Finally we are free...

by Flo230490



Category: ballie - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo230490/pseuds/Flo230490
Summary: Pure FanficFirst time doing anything like this so bare with me...Pure ballie fiction set outside the world of wentworth... Bea and Debbie are free of Harry what will be in store for the Smith girls when they move to a new town....Set where Debbie is 5 years of age and Bea is 23...





	1. A New Day

... A New Day ...  
Chapter 1 : 

Muuuuuuuuuuuum!!!... where have you put ted?... I'm not sure where he is princess but once we have finished unpacking, we will come across him so please help mumma take these last few boxes into the house....

"Well well well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Bea looked from behind her car to see a familiar tattooed brunette, "Franky Doyle what are you doing here"? Bea asked with a cheeky smirk, "ahhh come on red don't give me shit, you no that we are neighbours so you better get used to seeing my beautiful self everyday! Franky shot back with a wink.. so you all in or do you need some help? 

Heyy debs.. yes mumma.. looks who's come to see you.. Debbie came into the kitchen from the living room to see her favourite Auntie.. Frankiiieeee... debs ran over and cuddled Franky as if she would never see her again.. "gheeze alright debs let me loose a little so I can breath will ya" Debbie giggle and let go of Franky but still standing close holding onto her pinky finger with hers... I've missed you Franky erm where's gidget?... she's at work kiddo but we are having you both over for dinner tonight.. ok ? Right red no arguing it's all sorted to which bea replied with a simple "yes boss... Franky winked and walk into the living room with Deb leaving bea to finish sorting the kitchen

......---.......

Bea and debs had a quick shower and got ready before making there way round to Franky and Bridget's , Franky was cooking so it was sure as hell going to be a decent feast.. knocking on the door, waiting a few seconds before the door opened and a very excited Bridget stood there holding her arms open for Debbie.. " hey squirt, how are you, you've gotten so big and looking more like your mum every time I see you!!... ahh bea it's so good to see you come on in Frankys in the kitchen" go through to her 

Bea stands in the kitchen door way just staring at Franky watching her move around the kitchen without a care in the world singing along to Adele on the radio  
"Hello from the other side" bea belts out making Franky jump.. "fuck sake red you shit me up, how long you been stood there for ? Or is it that you just cant keep your eyes off me ey I Told you years ago all you have to do is say the magic words and il blow your fucking mind" Franky pokes her tongue out and winks .. bea bites her tongue not wanting to bite back with Deb just sat in the next room and Franky just laughs ahhh come on red you no u want a bit of me... "piss off Franky I've managed 15 years without wanting you I love you as a sister nothing else u no that.. ahh I do red but your even more gorgeous when you smile so il say anything to see it you no that.. and with that In comes Debbie complaining about what's taking so long for the food.. come on Franky feeeeeed meee " alright squirt it's ready sit down and tuck in" 

Bea thanked Bridget and Franky for a lovely dinner saying their good nights Bea and Debbie headed off to spend the first night in their new home.. after getting themselves in their pjs they cuddled up on the sofa flicking through the channels to find something to watch coming across Mrs doubtfire which one of debs favourite films... 20mins into the film and Debbie tells her mum she's tired and is ready for bed she kisses her mums cheek and makes her way up to bed.."night mumma I love you.. "to the moon and back" bea replies before getting off the sofa and locking the door ,turning off the tv and lights before heading up to bed, after checking her phone sending a text to Franky... [9.30pm] Hey Franky just want to say thank you again for dinner!.... [9.34pm] No worries Red [9.40pm] Are you free tomorrow morning? [9.42pm] Got no plans... why what's up?? [9.44pm] I'm taking you for breakfast see you in the morning xx [9.50pm] Night Red xx Bea put her phone onto the bed side table got comfy under the quilt and laid her head on the pillow staring at the ceiling with a smile on her face thankful for her new start in life.... Bzzz Bzzz Bzzzz Bea awoke to her phone vibrating squinting her eyes and stretching her arms she leans over to look at her phone noticing a text from franky [7.32am] What time we going for breakfast?? [7.40] Just woke up... be ready for 8.30? [7.45] ahh plenty of time for gidge to feed puss then... [7.50] just be ready Bea got up and headed to her en suite she turned on the shower and got undressed and stepped in.. washing her hair she stands under letting the hot water rinse away the bubbles she turns the shower off and steps out wrapping herself in the towel before brushing her teeth and stepping back into the bedroom to pick out her outfit... standing in front of the mirror doing her hair deciding to have it up today she scrapes it up and looks in the mirror... tears starting to fall as her eyes look at the scar she had been left with from under her right ear lobe across the back of her neck.. another reminder of just how lucky she was to at away from Harry.. she releases her hair and decides to just have it down wiping away her tears she gets up and goes into debs room " morning princess.. we are going out for breakfast come on sleepy head "... "morning mumma ahh good I'm sooo hungry can I go in my pjs please" Deb says with puppy dog eyes looking at bea ... "no now come on let's get you ready Franky will be waiting" Arriving at the cafe bea, Franky and Debbie all take a seat at the back of the cafe taking on her surroundings bea takes a quick glance around the cafe seeing it rather empty she exhales a breath she didn't realise she was holding before glancing at Franky, Franky just gives a small smile and says hey it's ok.. looking over the menu the waitress appears asking if they are ready to order they all decided on scrambled eggs and toast.. whilst waiting for the food bea asks Franky if she will go to debs new school with her to enroll Debbie.. "course .. ah good because I've got to be there today at 10 Pulling up outside the school they all get put and head for the entrance.. walking in to reception Franky grins and skips towards to desk..." Miss Allie Novak how the devil are you ?" The blonde looks up and laughs at the brunette "hey Franky long time no see.. how can I help you?" Franky looks over to bea and tells Allie that her friend is here for an appointment to enrol her kid.. ahh yes is it Mrs smith ? Franky Nods and take a seat, I will call the principal and let him know that you are here


	2. Settled in...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May be all over the place I'm not very good a punctuation so I hope you can kind of understand it.

Mrs Smith... hello I'm Mr Jackson the principle would you like to follow me please... Bea and Debbie stood up and followed Mr Jackson into his office.. "please take a seat and let's get started.. so Debbie how are you? Are you excited to start school?" "Yes sir" Debbie replied excitedly.. after filling in all the correct paper work Mr Jackson asked the girls to follow him for a tour of the school and where Debbie's class would be...

 

Meanwhile Franky is sat in the waiting room scrolling through her phone, she puts her phone in her pocket and heads over to the desk.. "so Allie how long have you worked here for I've not seen you around for a while how's things?" Allie looks over to Franky and smiles... "I'm good Franky, me and kaz have been out of town doing charity work for the past couple of months we got back 2 weeks ago and that's when I started my job here just to keep me busy Until I graduate from uni plus kaz is kind of doing the principle and he needed a receptionist so here I am" Allie giggles and rolls her eyes... "what about you? How's things? Are you still all loved up and under the thumb with Bridget? With that Franky laughed " me under the thumb... never... but still madly in love with her yes indeed.. you should join us tomorrow night at the usual spot for drinks.. if you can still remember where that is.." course I can Franky it's only been a couple of months since we was last there" they both laugh Allie agreeing to meet up with Bridget and Franky for a well needed catch up.

Bea and Debbie had finished looking around the school and where Debbie's class would be and had a little meet and greet the class and teacher, she had already made a friend so bea knew she wouldnt have to worry about Debbie coming to school... bea thanked Mr Jackson again before walking over to the desk where Franky was stood, Franky and Allie both staring at Bea.. "erm hi, bea looked at Allie and gave a small smile.. could you print off a list of what Debbie needs to bring with her on Monday please..?" Allie didn't take her eyes off bea she is so beautiful Allie thought to herself " Franky coughed and Allie looked and her with furrowed eyebrows.. erm are you going to do that Allie or shall she just guess what she needs.. oh sorry erm.. yes.. il print that off for you now.. Allie blushed she couldn't believe she was caught dumbfoundly looking Into Beas eyes.. "thank you" Bea said as she took the paper and went to walk towards exit Franky just looked at Allie laughing as she was shaking her head.. "couldn't of made that any more obvious al" text you later about tomorrow.. cya.. Franky shouted as she ran off after bea and Debbie 

Bea and Debbie was sat in the car waiting for Franky, heading back to Beas house the car ride was full of Debbie telling Franky all about her new class and teacher, bea just side looking at Franky with a confused look on her face.. arriving at the house Debbie got out the car and ran round to the back garden to play on the trampoline.. "you coming in for a drink?.. yeah course red.. walking into the house bea went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water each and headed to the living room where Franky was already sat making her self at home.. "so what's up red, why was you looking at me weird in the car?" "Erm what's with your friend ? Why was she looking at me like that? Have you told her about me?.. woah red calm down I haven't said anything to anyone.. she was just admiring the view Franky laughed biting on her lip, bea scoffed whatever Franky I'm not gay!, you don't need to be gay for a girl to admire you red your beautiful who wouldn't want to look at you, bea just laughed and walked out into the back garden to see Debbie. After spending 20 minutes in the garden with Debbie they both came into the house where Franky had made a little packed lunch all spread out on the table.. Bea just looked at Franky and gave her a smile.. "hey red sorry if I made you feel awkward earlier I didn't mean too uno it just sort of rolls off the tongue" she said whilst pressing her tongue against her cheek, Bea just winked at Franky and told her it wasn't her fault "it's me for freaking out I'm sorry" mmm Franky these sandwiches are yummy Debbie says with a mouth full of ham, "hey mrs, princesses don't talk with their mouths full of food" Franky chuckles whilst ruffling debs hair. Franky was just getting up to leave when she asked bea if she could sort a baby sitter out for Debbie tomorrow night.. "I could ask Liz she's always asking when she can spend more time with debs... il give her a call later and let you know Franky thank you for today.. bea waves Franky off before heading in side to run Debbie a bath, after bathing d Debbie and brushing through her endless amounts of brown curly hair she was finally settled in bed leaning down giving her a kiss goodnight.. "night mumma I love you" "to the moon and back" bea replies before getting up she turns on the night light before heading out of the door. An hour later and bea is finally off the phone to Liz, she would be more than happy to watch Debbie that happy in fact she wants me to expect her arriving at dinner time tomorrow.. Liz has been there for bea from the age of 4 her mother upped and left after finding a younger man without so much as a good bye her mother was never seen or heard from again, she was left with her father a drunk pig thankfully Liz was a neighbour and picked up on what was happening next she came to my rescue and has been stuck with me ever since. Getting a shower and ready for bed bea decided to let Franky know that she will be out tomorrow night for a drink with her and Bridget [9.18pm] Hey Franky, just spoke to Liz, guess who's joining you for drinks tomorrow.... [9.25pm] No fucking way! About time red lets get fucked up!!! [9.36pm] we will see, night Franky! Bea laid there wondering what she could wear for a night out it's been over 4 years since she last went out she could feel her stomach doing somersaults just thinking about it.


	3. Night out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying any help would be much appreciated lol sorry for spelling mistakes and punctuation, I just quickly wrote it down before I forgot what to put, they will get longer I'm just learning at the min... enjoy

"Mumma mumma mumma " Debbie shouts whilst bouncing on the bed, before bea can open her eyes she reaches over to Deb and pulls her in for a morning cuddle.. "mmm morning princess guess who's coming for a visit today" Debbie sits up to look at her mum in the face "who mumma?" Bea looks at her and smiles before replying... "nana Liz" Debbie's face lights up and she starts to bounce around the bed chanting "nana Liz nana liz" bea gets out of bed laughing at Deb before picking her up and going down to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

 

After eating breakfast and washing the dishes Bea and Debbie head upstairs to get dressed ready for a day with 'nana liz', beas phone rings, she checks who it is and a smile creeps on her face when she sees it's Liz, "hey mum, is everything ok?" Bea puts the phone down looks over to Deb and smiles she tells her to go the front door, getting to the door Debbie opens it to a bunch of balloons, Debbie reaches for the balloons and looks up to see a familiar smiley happy face... eeeeeekkkkk nana Liz Deb clings to Liz's legs squeezing with all her strength, missed you so much nana" Liz grins at bea before bending down and hugging Debbie properly before kissing her on her head, Liz gets up and pulls bea in for a long over due motherly hug, " it's so good to see you love" Liz whispers into beas ear, " you too mum" bea replies before heading into the house.

 

After a trip to the local park to let Debbie burn some energy off, they headed to the supermarket to get Liz and Debbie a few treats to eat whilst they watch a film later on, walking up the first isle Debbie stops and pulls on her mums cardigan, bea looks down at Deb who is looking shyly at the floor " what's up baby" Deb looks at her mum and points up the isle bea follows Debbie's finger and looks up to a pretty blonde waving at them... "hey Mrs smith? right.. I'm Frankys friend.. the receptionist from school?".. "ohh yes..please call me Bea".. "hi Bea I'm Allie" she offers Bea her hand to shake which bea just looks at Liz shyly before taking Allies hand and shaking it... soon as their fingers touched bea felt a shock through her body and felt her face heat up knowing she was blushing she releases allies hand, looking up to Allie just looking at her with a smirk "well it's nice to meet you.. see you around" Allie winks at bea before waving bye to Debbie she turns around and walks down the isle.. watching her turn the corner from the isle bea lets out a deep breath, Liz puts her hand on her arm and looks at her asking if she's ok?, Bea nods to lost for words to speak, they head towards the sweets isle so Deb can choose a few goodies.

Back at the house Bea heads upstairs for a shower to get ready for drinks with Franky and Bridget, 

 

[4.35pm] Hey Franky what time do you want me to be ready for??

 

[4.40pm] Be ready for 5.30... and make sure you look hot I've got someone to introduce you too!

 

[4.41pm] il wear what I can find this better not be a date Franky I just want drinks with friends not no dick head trying to get in my pants!!

 

[4.43pm] Chill red she's a friend of mine so relax yeah!! See you soon!!

With that bea looks through her wardrobe looking what to wear.. deciding on black jeans with rips on the knee, a crisp white shirt and a black leather biker jacket.. she places them on the bed before heading in the shower.

Applying light touches of make up bea is ready for her night out, heading downstairs to living room she leans over and kisses Debbie on the head telling her to be good for nana, she kisses Liz on the cheek before heading out the door to Frankys, "gheeze red I told you to look hot, you've taken it to a whole other level, I bet you pull tonight!!" Bea furrows her eyebrows at Franky "piss off Franky no one will try and pull me now are we ready to go I'm ready for a beer!". 

 

[5.32pm] Hey blondie, on way to usual spot now! See you there soon as yeah??

 

[5.33pm] Beat you to it I'm already heee hurry up!!

Pulling up at the bar Bridget pays the driver before they all get out and head in heading straight for the bar to grab a drink.. Franky leans over to whisper to Bridget " hey I'm just going to find blondie grab me a beer yea back in a min" bea turns to Bridget to ask where Frankys is going, "she's gone to get her friend didn't she mention it?" Bridget replies looking at bea.. "Oh yeah she did" bea turns to order a round of beers, turning back round she sees Bridget hugging a blonde.. pulling back she looks at Bea "well twice in one day.. it must be my lucky day".. Allie, hey bea looks at Allie with a shy grin, handing Franky her bea she asks Allie what she wants but Allie holds up her beer showing that she already has one " thank you tho" Allie squeezes beas arm which sends a hot rush through beas body.. bea can feel her face getting hot so she puts down her beer and excuses herself to go the bathroom.

 

Heading off Bridget looks at Franky and they both just shrug, Franky picks up beas drink off the bar as they head to find a table.. splashing her face in the bathroom bea looks at herself in the mirror.. "what is wrong with you she thinks to herself " after calming down bea heads back out to find the girls... "hey red over here" beas looks up to see Franky waving at her "I've got your drink take a seat" bea takes a seat next to Allie who gives bea a smile as she moves over so bea can take a seat.

"Come and help me at the bar Franky" Bridget stands up and Franky follows leaving Allie and bea alone.. "so how do you no Franky" Allie turns so she is looking at Bea, "I've known her since school over 15 years, think I'm stuck with her forever now, what about you ? How did you get meet Franky Doyle? Was is the Franky Doyle charm" bea looks at Allie with a giggle "shit no, I mean she tried but who wouldn't I mean look at me, Allie laughs and bea just looks at the floor before lifting her head back up to Loren to Allie continue " well i actually met her at uni she did try it on with me I turned her down and we just kind of clicked and been friends every since" Allie looks at bea and they both just laugh just then Bridget and Franky place there drinks on the table, "what's got you to laughing?" Franky asks with furrowed brows "come on I want in on the joke" Allie looks at bea and winks " oh you was the joke babe we was just telling each other how we got to know the famous Franky Doyle" with that Bea and Allie both burst out laughing Franky picking up her napkin and chucking it at them both. Drinks flowing nicely it was time to call it a night, heading to the door waiting for a cab bea, Franky and Bridget all said their goodbyes to Allie, leaving bea till last Allie leans in and hugs bea kissing her on her cheek before stepping into her cab, bea watched allies taxi drove off touching her cheek with her fingers her cheek felt on fire.


	4. First day of school....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the spelling and punctuation I just wrote it down as it comes in my head...

Monday morning has arrived and Bea wakes up to a very excited daughter " mumma guess who's going school today..?" Debbie says with a huge smile on her face.. "oh I'm not sure baby.. who? Bea says with a straight face staring at Debbie.. "silly mumma, it's meee!" Debbie's says before pulling on her mums hand to follow her downstairs to get her breakfast so she can get ready for school.

 

Once they had finished breakfast Bea gets Debbie dressed into her school uniform, and doing her hair into pig tails, Bea pulls out her phone and asks Deb to pose for a photo, beas takes the photo with tears in her eyes looking at Debbie stood there in a grey pleated skirt, frilly white ankle socks, black paitent shoes, white polo shirt and red cardigan, completed with 2 red ribbons in her hair, "you look beautiful princess, are you ready to go?" Bea wipes her eyes and heads off to get Debbie's bags.

 

Walking to car Bridget and Franky are stood in the driveway with tears in there eyes waving at Deb wishing her a good first day Debbie's face plastered with a huge smile from ear to ear as she waves back " bye Franky, bye gidget " she blows them both a kiss before getting in the car, "pop round for a cuppa when I'm back you two, see you soon" Bea shouts before getting into the car, making sure Deb is ready before pulling off the drive and heading towards to school.

 

Arriving at the school both smith girls get out the car Debbie puts on her bags and holds on to her mums hand as they both walk towards the office, walking inside they are greeted by Allie "good morning ladies, are you ready for your first day kiddo? Allie says as she bends down to talk to debbie "yes ma'am" Debbie's replies whilst smiling at Allie, "your going to love it and make lots of friends" allie replies before standing up and looking straight at Bea, "good morning Bea, let's get Debbie down to class and settled in shall we?", with that Bea and Debbie follow Allie out of the office and down the corridor towards Debbie's classroom, Debbie holds onto beas hands skipping beside her, "come on debs calm down, save your energy for class yeh" bea squeezes Debbie's hand gently as they approach the door, Allie gently knocks on before walking in, "Hello Mrs Conway, I have your new student, " ahh yes hello Debbie come on in sweetheart, you remember Josh don't you he will be your buddy for the day" Debbie's nods and heads off to Josh turning around to wave bye to her mum, Allie thanks Mrs Conway before her and Bea leave the classroom.

 

Closing the classroom door Bea tries to stop the tears from falling but fails as she feels Allies hand squeeze her shoulder, "hey it's ok she will be fine, Mrs Conway is lovely she will keep and eye on her and so will I" Allie looks into beas eyes and gives her a reassuring smile Bea wipes her eyes and thanks Allie "sorry it's just she's growing up so quick".. "erm would you like a coffee before you leave or do you have somewhere to be?" Allie asks nervously.. bea looks at Allie and says "sorry I have somewhere to be, another time maybe.." Allie touches beas arm "ok, sure another time, come on let me walk you out" once reaching Beas car Allie leans in to give Bea a hug and kiss on the cheek, "it was good chatting with you the other night at the bar, id love to get to know you better" Allie whispers in beas ear, shivers went all down beas body she was taken back abit, why would Allie want to know me better?, why does she always hug and kiss me on my cheek? Allie must of sensed beas confusion as she says " hey it's just a drink as friends, nothing more..ok? Don't look so worried" Allie winks at Bea causing her to blush.."sure.. erm.. I have to go see you soon" with that Bea gets into the car and drives off towards Frankys.

Pulling up outside Frankys bea looks at herself in the mirror before getting out of the car and heading up to the door, before she could knock on the door swung open, "come through kettles on" Bea follows Franky into the house and through to the kitchen, Bridget was already sat at the table swamped in paper work, "sorry Bea let me just move these, here take a seat" Bridget says as she moves some of her files out of beas way.

 

"Here u go red", Franky says as she passes her a cup of tea with 2 sugars, "nice and sweet just how you like it" "thanks" Bea says before looking away from Franky, "come on spill, what's got you all nervous and weird looking? Has something happened? How did Debbie go into school?" Franky says looking at Bea waiting for her to reply.."nothing is wrong, Debbie went in fine like a duck to water that one nothing phases her, tough as old boots that kid! Bea replies with a smile on her, that smile that only the talk of Debbie brings out, " that's true she's a cracker! But come off it I no u red I no when something is bothering you so spit it out... or are you Gona make me guess.. does it have something to do with Allie by any chance? Franky smirks at Bea rolling her tongue through her teeth,"what? Why would it be Allie" Bea asks blushing at the thought of Allie she could still feel the softness of Allies lips on her cheek" " oh she text me before you arrived asking if you was ok after your little encounter at the school " Franky just raises her eyebrows waiting for Bea to spill on what Allie was referring to, but decided not to push Bea, she will just have to bite her tongue and wait for Bea to tell her in her own time.

Bea sighs and looks over to Franky, "it's just that past few times I've bumped into her when I leave she always gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek?.. I hvent seen her do that when she says goodbye to you or Bridget!" With a blush rising Franky reaches over and grabs beas hands, "hey it's just how Allie is, she must like you more than she does me".. like I said Franky " I'm not gay!" Bea scrunches her face at Franky "and like I've said.. you don't have to be gay for another woman to appreciate you!" Franky says with a wink towards Bea, Bridget looks over her paper work "she does like you Bea, I could tell how she was looking at you at the bar" and with the bea stands up and heads for the door "woah woah stop right there! You don't need to feel embarrassed red, gidge is just saying so sit back down and finish your drink!" Bea just huffs and goes to sit back down.

 

A few hours later and Bea is at home tidying round, clock watching, counting down the minutes until it's time to fetch Debbie from school, she can't wait to hear all about how her first day has been.

Pulling up in the school car park bea gets out and heads for the playground to wait in line for Debbie's class, a loud bell echoes through the playground and school and within seconds there are swarms of children running out onto the playground, a few minutes went by and Bea spots Mrs Conway, heading over she sees Debbie holding her hand, spotting her mum she lets go and runs over "mumma" Debbie runs and jumps into her mums arms "hey princess, have you had a good first day.." bea kisses Debbie on the side of her head before putting her back down, approaching the teacher she hands bea Debbie's bags and tells her that Debbie has been fine and has made lots of friends and settled in well, bea says thank you and they both head off towards the car " see you tomorrow Debbie" Mrs Conway says as Debbie turns to wave bye.

 

"How about McDonald's for dinner debs" bea says looking in her rear view mirror to Deb, "yes please mumma, chicken nuggets and chips with a choccy milk please" Deb says with a smile on her face, driving to McDonald's Debbie tells bea all about her day, from finger painting, to story time she also told her all her new friends names "Ella, Jonah, there's a girl called Sophie but she's mean mumma, joshy told me to stay away from her" Deb looks up at Bea and takes in a breath, "sounds like you've had lots of fun baby, I'm glad you've made lots of friends" bea smiles at Debbie before they pull into the car park.


	5. Getting close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long update been very busy, will try update every other day if I can... again sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar I literally jot it down as I think it will do another chapter tonight hopefully have it uploaded later on tonight

It's been 2 weeks since Deb started her new school, everything falling into place, great house, great friends, just secured a new job in a salon things couldn't be better.

 

'Beep..beep..beep' Bea leans over and switches off the alarm, she stretches out and grabs her phone to remind Franky that she's taking Debbie school today as Bea has to get to the salon earlier than usual, 

[7.02am] Hey Franky haven't forgot your taking Deb school today have you?..

Getting out of bed and walking over to the on suite she strips down and turns on the water checking the temperature before stepping under the stream of hot water, after a quick scrub she grabs the towel to cover her self before walking back into the bedroom to get dressed, once dressed she hears her phone go off, thinking it's only Franky she finishes getting ready for work.

 

[7.22am] Course I haven't Red! Up, dressed ready and waiting!

 

"Debs come on sweetheart it's time to get up for school".. bean leans down planting a kiss on Debbie's cheek just as she stretches her arms and legs before stifling a yawn.. "I'm awake mumma.. ooh Franky taking me to school today?"... "yes baby now lets go get you some breakfast sorted before we get you dressed.

 

Bea and Debbie walk round to frankys who opens the door before they have chance to knock on it swings open to a very smiley looking brunette  
"Morning ladies, are you ready squirt?"  
Franky looks to Debbie and raises her eyebrows.. "Yes Franky all set lets gooooo" Debbie gives her mum a hug and kiss before getting into the car with Franky, watching them drive off Bea stands there waving before walking back round to get in her car and make her way to the salon.

Arriving at work Kaz her new boss greats her at the door " good morning Bea, I have a new client coming in this morning are you ok to do a cut and colour please" kaz looks up towards Bea who smiles and says " of course that's no problem I will just go and get myself set up before they arrive" Bea walks over to the staff room to put her personal belongings into her locker before making her way back out to her station to make sure everything is ready for the client. 

 

'Ding dong' Bea doesn't look up to see who has just entered the salon as she is still sorting finished touches, kaz shouts over to Bea for her to greet the client and show her to where she needs to be seated, "Well hello again... ".


	6. Your good with your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter as promised, will try make rest of chapters longer also thank you

"Allie... erm Hello, please follow me" Bea smiles shyly " lead the way beautiful" Allie returns with her signature smile Bea just stares at the gorgeous blonde who is stood in front of her, Allie makes her self comfortable in the seat and looks up in the mirror to watch Bea put on the cloak " so what are you wanting done" Bea asks as she runs her fingers through Allies hair "cut and colour please il leave it with you"

Allie winks at Bea and she replies with " ok I'm thinking dye it pink and give you an undercut " Allies face drops and Bea just giggles as she notices the shock etch on the young blondes face in the mirror "I'm joking I'm thinking a trim and maybe go a little lighter with the blonde?" "That sounds the better choice" she replies with a grin.

Bea applies the hair dye before asking Allie if she would like a drink, leaving Allie to read a magazine Bea walks over to the staff room to make herself a coffee and Allie a tea, coming back through with the drinks in her hand she stops to admire Allie in the mirror totally lost in the magazine she's currently reading.

Bea smiles to herself before handing the drink over to Allie " thank you, so how's Debbie coping with school?" Putting the magazine down so she can have her full attention on the red head that's making her heart skip a beat! "Yes she has settled in very well, made lots of friends she really enjoys it... is it your day off today?" Bea asks as she stands behind Allie to check how the colour is taking on her hair "yes actually I've had to cut my hours down as I've just bagged myself a new job at the hospital in counselling, finally all my hard work is paying off" Allie looks in the mirror and catches beas eyes and gives her a cheeky grin with a wink which causes Bea to blush.

Allie can't help but notice how beautiful Bea is even when blushing. "Congratulations, that's great, I need to wash the colour off now can you follow me over to the sink please".

As Bea washes Allies hair she can't help but smile when she hears the blonde let out light moans and gasps as Bea massages her fingers into Allies scalp "mmmm....ahhhh Bea that feels so good" Bea just smiles to herself before switching off the water and wrapping Allies hair into a towel before leading her back over to beas station so she can cut it and dry it.

Allie stands up and runs her fingers through her nicely done hair, "oh gosh Bea this looks brilliant! Your amazing thank you so much" Bea just smiles and walks over to the till so Allie can pay, after paying Allie waits for Bea to walk back round from the till and leans over and pulls Bea into a gentle hug before whispering in her ear "thank you again Bea" as Allies releases Bea from the hug she places a gentle kiss on beas cheek, Bea swears Allie can her heart beating as she sucks in a sharp breath as the soft lips press against her cheek, Allie pulls back and winks at Bea before turning around and heading out the door leaving a blushing Bea in the middle of the salon.

Three clients later and a quick clean of her station, Bea is finally heading into the staff room to gather her things ready to go and pick up Debbie from Frankys house, she says bye to Kaz and gets in the car before pulling out her phone to send a quick text to Franky to let her know she's on her way over, she stops off at the shop and heads for the tattooed brunettes house.

Pulling up on her drive she gets out and walks round to frankys,not bothering to knock Bea walks straight in just in time to catch Franky and Debbie cuddled on the sofa watching Finding Nemo, Franky fully engrossed in watching the film she didn't see Bea creep up behind her and kiss her on the cheek noticing Deb was asleep Franky jumped " shitting hell Red you gave me a heart attack! Franky looks down towards Debbie who is sound asleep in her arms she kisses the crown of her head before laying her down on the sofa she gets up and heads into the kitchen to make Bea a drink.

 

"Thank you for having her Franky hope she has been good?" Bea says as she sits pulls out a chair to sit down, putting the drinks on the table Franky takes a seat and tells Bea the Debbie has been really good and that she has been fed and bathed so all Bea has to do when she gets home is put straight into bed.

"How's was work today" Franky as with a hint of cheekiness in her voice Bea picks up on it straight away and questions the brunette, " ahhh you know a little birdie told me that they are very impressed with your magic fingers" Franky laughs as she watches the colour form on her best friends face. " it's look good " she adds before Bea furrows her eyebrows. 

Franky who pulls out her phone and shows the picture of the stunning blonde who's hair she had cut and coloured this morning, "oh Allie, erm yeah she was my client this morning" "she said and you've made quite a good impression with her she rang earlier and couldn't stop talking about you!"

Bea just looks at Franky who has a smug look on her face and takes a sip of her drink " she wants to meet up for drinks tomorrow night, asked if you'd be joining us" Bea just can't stop the smile that forms on her face which the brunette picks up on straight away " what is it red, I think she has a crush on you!" "Piss off franky she's just a really friendly person" "nuh uh,every time me and Allie have spoke you always manage to pop up in conversation!" "Whatever Franky, thank you again for having debs" and with the Bea walks over the living room to get Debbie and carry her home to bed.


	7. Good Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long update but here's a longer chapter! Again apologies for grammar and spelling!

[6.35am] Morning Red, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable last night, do you fancy drinks later ?

Bea stretches out her arms as she reaches over to grab her to phone she sends a quick reply

[6.42am] it's fine, and il have to ask Liz if she's busy or not x

After sending the text Bea gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom, getting her self a quick shower she checks in on Debbie before heading downstairs to make herself a coffee and make a start on breakfast before Debbie has to wake up for her last day of school before half term.

Finishing her first coffee of the day Bea pops two slices of bread into the toaster and an egg into boiling water on the cooker before heading upstairs to wake Debbie, creeping into debs room Bea notices that she is already awake doing her morning stretch and groan, "morning princess" Bea says as she walks over to the bed to pick Debbie up and carry her downstairs.

After eating breakfast and Bea finishing her now third coffee of the morning both smith girls are ready for school run, getting everything she needs before getting Debbie in the car, once they was both buckled in Bea sends a quick text to Franky. [8.30am] fancy a cuppa after I've dropped debs off at school?.

Putting her phone away Bea starts the car and heads off towards Debbie's school, fifteen minutes later with hardly any traffic the smith girls pull up outside school and get out the car before heading over to the playground to where Debbie can see her friends playing "come on mumma there's Joshy" Debbie pulls on her mums hand dragging her over to her best friend, she lets go of beas hand and runs over to Josh.

"Morning Bea, me and Nash was wondering if Debbie would like to come over for a play date during term time if your not busy, I don't think Josh would cope without seeing her for a week" Doreen says as she smiles at Bea " good morning, yes that would be lovely I'm sure Debbie would love too, we don't have much planned just text me a day and time and we will be there" Bea says before shouting Debbie over to get her bags and to give her a kiss and cuddle as the whistle has just gone letting them know that it's time to get in line and wait for the teacher to come out and collect them.

Saying bye to Doreen, Bea walks bck to the car, checking her phone she sees a text from Franky letting her know that the kettle is on and that the front door is open and for her to just walk in Bea sets off to frankys house, pulling up on her drive she decides to give Liz a quick call to see if she's free tonight, finishing the call to Liz Bea walks round to frankys and straight in towards to kitchen.

Franky puts two cups down on the table before she sits down at the chair facing the red head " here you go, so you thought any more about drinks tonight with the girls?" The brunette grins towards to Bea who takes a sip of her drink before letting Franky know that she will indeed be joining her tonight as Liz wasn't busy so has happily agreed to watch Debbie.

An hour later and Franky has tried her hardest not to being Allie in conversation as she doesn't want the fiery red head storming off again, she can't help her self a make a small comment " you dressing to impress tonight red?" Franky giggles as she sees the glow rise up her friends face " fuck off Franky I haven't got any body to impress " be throws back just as quick but the brunettes quick with a "little blondie might be one for you to impress, not that you need to do anymore than what your doing already" Franky can't hold on the laugh any more she just looks at Bea who rolls her eyes before laughing along with her.

Leaving frankys Bea heads back home to prepare dinner ready for when it's time to pick Debbie up from school, whilst dinner is cooking on slow Bea decides to head up stairs and have a look at what she can wear, unsure on wether to wear casual/smart or go all out and wear a dress, after 10 minutes of hair pulling and stressing, she leaves her now messy room to head back downstairs to check on dinner. Deciding it needs another 10 minutes she heads in to the living room to tidy round before she hears a knock on the door.

Opening the door Liz is stood there arms open ready to hug Bea, "how are you love, thought I'd come over now and come with you to get Debbie from school " she gives Bea a kiss on the cheek before they both walk into the house " mmm something smells good, if I'm not mistaken it smells incredibly familiar... " Liz says with a smile on her face as they both look at each other and say "spag bol " they both giggle as it's all three of the girls favourite.

Bea takes liz's bags upstairs and into the guest bedroom, she decided to stay for the weekend maybe longer if work didn't need her to go in, once she had packed away her things they both deciding to walk to school and take Debbie on the park on the way back, turning off dinner and keeping it in the oven to keep warm until they got back.

Waiting in the school playground, Bea and Liz stand to the side so they have full view of the main doors, as they open and a flood of children come running out Bea spots Debbie's teacher and points her out to Liz, the little curly brunette came running towards them "nana Liz" Bea squealed as she jumped into her mamas arms, giving Debbie a tight hug she puts her back down takes hold of her hand and tells her they are stopping off at the park before they go home.

After letting Debbie run around on the park for an hour they are finally home and have finished eating dinner, Bea heads off upstairs to run Debbie a bath as she's covered in sauce from dinner.

"Debs come on sweetheart, baths ready" "I want mama to bath me please mumma " Deb shouts up the stairs to her mum with Liz following behind Debbie.

"come on then darling let's get you all nice and clean again" Liz chuckles as she ruffles Debbie's hair.

"Are you sure you don't mind mum?" Bea says as she stands at the bathroom door, "Course not love, now go and get yourself ready for tonight, I can sort Debbie out I don't want to see you until your ready!" Liz replies before she practically pushes Bea out of the bathroom door, Bea heads off towards her bedroom to hopefully this time decide on something to wear.

A hot shower and 4 outfit changes later, Bea is finally ready for a night with the girls, finally deciding to go all out and wear a red knee high dress that clung perfectly to her curves, applying minimal make up and finishing off with a spray of perfume and a bit of red lip stick she's finally heading down the stairs.

"Wow, you look beautiful love" Liz says as she give a smile towards Bea. "Oh mumma you are so pretty" Debbie says as she runs over and hugs her mums leg, Bea bends down and gives Debbie a kiss on the cheek leaving her with a red kiss mark on her face Debbie giggles and walks back over to Liz who just giggles at Debbie's face expression and trying to wipe it off only failing and smudging it across her face even more " don't rub it debs let's get a baby wipe ey " Liz takes hold of Debbie's hand and walks into the kitchen, Bea says a quick thank you and a be good and good night to Debbie she's off out the door and on her way round to frankys.

Opening the door Franky doesn't even bother looking who it is she is to busy with her head turned towards the kitchen shouting rude gestures towards to girlfriend she turns on her heels and walks towards her, Bea shuts the door behind her and follows Franky into the kitchen, finally getting the attention of the two women " Holy fuck! If i wasn't so in love with gidget, I'd be trying to get in your knickers and fuck the shit out of you red! Gheeeeeze" Franky just looks at Bea open mouthed and wide eyed, it wasn't until Bridget spoke telling Bea she looked lovely, Franky cleared her throat and shook her head and told them taxi would be there anytime.

Walking into the pub they spot boomer and kaz already sat at a table deep in conversation, heading straight to the bar to get a round in, Franky heads over to the girls whilst Bridget helps Bea with the drinks.

A few drinks in and all the girls sat round the table having a laugh, Franky jumps up and runs over to the door, they all look over to see who she has seen and Bea stops dead in her tracks mouth hanging opening eyes popping out her head as she sees the most beautiful blonde haired girl hugging Franky.


	8. Take A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the grammar and spelling! Thank you for sticking with this. This chapter is a bit shorter, next one will be a bit longer...

Knowing that blonde hair anywhere Bea couldn't help but feel all giddy inside, blushing at herself for having this weird feeling she's never experienced this before, certainly not towards a woman. I mean im not even gay? That's what I keep telling myself but there's something about this blonde blue eyes beauty that I can't shake.

Walking to the bathroom, Bridget senses something is wrong with Bea so she takes it upon herself to follow the red head to the bathroom to find out what's got her all in a flustered state, going in through the door she spots the red head leaning over the sink with her hands in her hair mumbling to her self "Bea love are you ok?" Bridget says quietly to not startle Bea, she doesn't answer, "come on talk to me? Maybe I can help?" Bridget says as she walks over to the sink to try and snap Bea out of it.

After a couple minutes of silence Bea finall stands up straight to look at Bridget, taking a deep breath "it's Allie, there's just something about her and it's doing my head in I can't think properly" Bea sighs and puts her head down "tell me Bea? What you do mean something about her?" Bridget looks at Bea with furrowed brows waiting for her friend to explain what she means "I..uh.....um...she makes me feel all giddy when ever I see her... her smile, her eyes she's just beautiful... but.... I'm not gay" Bea puts her head down and groans Bridget steps closer and puts her arm on Bea's shoulder " you know Bea, I've known a lot of women.. who identified as straight... but fell in love with a woman... and do you know what I say... just be in the moment and see how you feel, because if your falling for someone...then fuck the labels.. oh and for the record... I think she feels the same about you" with that Bridget pulls Bea in for a hug "do you feel better" Bridget asks "much better, thank you, and not a word to Franky please" Bea pleads shyly.

Heading back into the bar Bea goes to grab another drink whilst Bridget makes her way back to the girls "where'd you go gidge?" Franky asks as she pulls her girlfriend in for a kiss "just to the toilet baby" Bridget says against frankys lips "dance with me" Franky smiles and Bridget pulls her up to the dance floor.

Waiting to be served Bea feels a hand being placed around her waist, Bea tensed up and the hand around her waist moved as quickly as it was put there " Hey Bea it's only me Allie, I didn't mean to scare you" Bea turns around to be face to face with those beautiful blue eyes.

"What you drinking beautiful?" Allie says as she leans over and whispers into Beas ear, Bea can feel her self begin to blush "just a beer please" she says as she turns her head towards to barman, Allie kisses Bea on her cheek and tells the barman she would like two beers.

Grabbing their drinks Bea and Allie head back over to sit with the girls, Bridget and Franky were still on the dancefloor and boomer and kaz were looking at something on boomers phone both laughing "it's great to see you again Bea" she says as she moves closer to Bea so there shoulder are now brushing against each other. "You too, your hair looks good" Bea winks at Allie who giggles and stokes her fingers through her hair and says "well I have a good hair dresser". They both giggle and are looking at each other that they didn't notice that Bridget and Franky were back sitting at the table.

"Earth to Red!" Franky shouts to get Beas attention Bea just looks over to Franky and rolls her eyes, Allie strokes bras leg under the table and Bea jumps at the sudden contact, she excused herself to the bathroom, like de ja vu Bridget once again follows her hot headed red head friend.

So...." Franky smirks as she leans over the table to talk to Allie "soo....." Allie replies with the same smirk that Franky gives her, "what's with you and red?" She says "ahhh... I really like her Franky, there's just something about her" Allie replies looking around to make sure Bea wasn't stood behind her "listen she's had a shit past, married young, has the little squirt, be patient with her, and I think she likes you too but you didn't hear it from me."

After reassuring her friend once again Bridget heads back out to Franky, passing Allie on the way Bridget pulls her to one side "she's in there" she says and nods her head towards the bathroom "she's nervous around you, she likes you but she's scared" Allie just nods in understanding and makes her way to the toilet "hey beautiful, everything ok?" Allie says as she walks closer to Bea, stopping right in front of her she puts her hands on either side of Beas face and gently leans forward and brushes her lips against the red heads.


	9. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending it where I did hope you like this chapter :)

Allie pulled back slightly to look into Beas eyes, but Bea surprised herself and pulled Allie back in for another kiss "mmm" alli moaned as Bea bit gently on her bottom lip before kissing her again and again finally pulling back they both look into each other's eyes. "Hi...."Allie says as she smiles at Bea "Hi..." Bea says with a nervous giggle, "sorry for just kissing you like that, but I've been wanting to do that since I first laid eyes on you!" Allie says whilst twirling a strand of red hair in between her fingers.

Heading back out to the girls Bea opens the door to let Allie through first, setting eyes with Franky, the tattooed brunette nodding her head for Allie to head over to the bar to her, Allie asked Bea if she wanted a drink... "beer would be good.. thank you" Bea replied as Allie told her to go sit down and she will bring it over to her.

Standing at the bar with Franky she can't help but smile to herself knowing she has just kissed the hottest woman in here!, "come on blondie, what's got you smiling like that?".... "huh?... nothing" Franky looked at Allie with furrowed brows knowing there was something that blonde wasn't telling her, Franky deciding to leave it for now they order their drinks before heading back to table.

Getting comfy next to Bea, Allie can't help the smile on her face of capturing glances of the red head sat beside her. And the red head capturing glances of the blonde next to her, Of course Franky hasn't missed the interaction between the two women across from her she smiled to herself keeping a mental note to keep an eye on them both for the rest of the night.

Boomer got up from the table and headed over to the bar returning a short while later with a plate full on shots she placed it down on the table "come on girls we've got three each, bottoms up" she says as she slams hers down one after the other, Franky following second with kaz following whilst Bridget, Bea and Allie take their time not trusting their stomachs if they knock them back as quick as the other two, Kaz sat there laughing at the faces the other three women were pulling with each different coloured shot.

An hour or so later and feeling rather tipsy, Allie stood from the table and asked Bea to take her hand "dance with me" Allie asked as she rubbed her thumb over beas hand looking into the red heads eyes waiting for a reply "ok" she hears her say before the redhead got on her feet and followed the blonde onto the dance floor whilst still holding hands, not missing the opportunity Franky grabs a hold of Bridget also pulling her to the dance floor "come on gidge".

Allie pulls Bea in closer and whispers into her ear "I hope im not coming on to strong" Bea pulls back from Allie to look at her face Bea she leans back in to whisper in Allies ear "of course not, this is all new to me but I can't stop thinking about our kiss" this time Allie pulls back to look at beas face she smiles at her giving a wink before giving Bea a hug "is that a good or bad thing?" Allie says this time her lips brush over beas ear "I want to kiss you again, but not here!" Bea shocks herself at the openness she's showing Allie, she has not thought about kissing anyone since Harry, let alone wanting to kiss a woman! A beautiful blonde woman at that.

Allie can't help the shiver that jolted through her body, the fact that she had already kissed this woman was more than enough but hearing the raspiness of the redheads voice in her ear telling her she wants to kiss her again, Allie try's everything in her power to not ravish the redheads lips right there and then.

"When are you next free? Coffee,breakfast or dinner?" Allie says hoping she isn't coming on to strong.. "coffee sounds good" Bea replies before taking a breath and saying "tomorrow morning, I can get away for an hour?" Bea says shyly "prefect, before we leave il give you my number and you can text me when and where" Allie smiles as she gives her reply to Bea, both heading back to sit down to finish their drink, they hadn't noticed that Franky and Bridget had been watching them the whole time.

Franky and Bridget just giggle to each other both knowing that something was going on between the brunettes friends "that's cute ey gidge" Franky says with her signature smirk "it is indeed they look perfect together" Bridget replys to Franky kissing her on the lips, Franky moans into the kiss before smiling and says "but red's not gay remember" they both giggle at that, remembering the endless times Bea has mentioned about not being gay on previous occasions and yet here she was telling them both earlier on this evening how she likes the blonde but is scared of what would happen, both trying to reassure the red head that Allie likes her too, Franky kisses Bridget again with a passion before telling her girlfriend it's time to go home and feed puss.

Telling the rest of the girls that they was calling it a night and asking Bea if she wanted to share a taxi with them to which she did seeing as it would be pointless paying for another taxi when they lived next door, finishing her drink and saying buy to kaz and boomer she asks Allie if she wanted a lift home on the way to which she downs her drink before getting out her seat "yes please" the blonde replied before winking at the red head.

After giving the taxi driver directions to her place she asks Bea for her phone so she can put her number in it. Bridget witnesses the exchange and smiles to herself, Franky was sat in the front asking the driver if he could put his foot down a little to which he replied "sure thing" before they knew it they was pulling up outside Allies, Bea getting out first so Allie could, before she got out she says goodbye and thank you to Bridget and Franky stepping out the taxi she pulls Bea in for a hug and kisses her on her cheek "text me" say says giving Bea a wink before she walks off into her building.

Creeping into the house to try and not wake Liz or Debbie, she walks into the kitchen to get herself a bottle of water to take to bed, she jumps when she sees Liz sat at the table "sorry love, I wanted to wait up for you" Liz says taking a sip of her tea "thanks mum, hope Debbie's been good?" Bea says as she walks over to fridge "prefect" Liz replies "how was your night?" "Perfect" Bea replies whilst smiling at Liz , she gives her a kiss on the cheek "thank you for watching Debbie, but I'm a bit drunk tho mum so I'm going to go to bed il tell you all about it tomorrow", "night love" Liz replies before putting her cup in the sink, Bea walks off up the stairs .

Nipping in to check on Debbie she goes over and kisses her on the head, she walks out and goes into her room to get ready for bed, she grabs her phone and decides to send a quick text to Allie [12.47am] Hey it's Bea, how about the Cafe next to the park near your place at 10.30 sound?. Not even having chance to put her phone down a reply flashed up.

[12.48am] Hey beautiful, and it sounds perfect, see you then, goodnight beautiful x

[12.50am] Goodnight Allie 

Bea fell to sleep with a smile on her face she can't wait to see the beautiful blonde again tomorrow.


	10. It's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be a bit longer thanks for the comments and kudos

Waking with a smile on her face, checking the time seeing it's only 8.30 she gets out of bed and heads straight for the shower, standing under the stream of the hot water she thinks back to the previous night, blushing at the thought of how she had kissed Allie heart thumping realising that they had agreed to meet up for a coffee in less than 2 hours time.

Once dressed Bea made her way downstairs hearing Debbie laughing she walks into the kitchen to see Liz making Debbie pancakes, flour all over her face she smiles before saying "morning love, your dressed early?" "Oh yeah.. just got to nip into the salon to run a few things by Kaz, you ok to watch debs for a little while?" Bea hates lying to Liz but she didn't want to mention Allie just yet. "Of course love, make the most of me whilst I'm here" Liz giggles and passes her pancakes to Debbie.

Giving Debbie a kiss on the head and Liz a kiss on the cheek Bea heads out the house and hops into her car. Starting the engine she was about to pull off the drive when 'tap tap tap' on her window looking up she sees her tattooed friend with a cocky grin on her face, winding down the window "out and about early red? Off anywhere nice" .... "oh just to the salon to see Kaz..." Bea replies not sounding very convincing "sure you are, il come for a drive with you then" the brunette replies before walking round to the passenger side.

"Fuck" Bea thinks to herself, Franky sits in the car and looks towards Bea " come on then red lets go..." Bea shifts in her seat before looking back to Franky taking in a breath she puts the car into reverse and backs off the drive.

[9.32am] Good morning beautiful, still ok for meeting for this coffee? x A x hearing Beas phone go off Franky grabs it and tells Bea she will read it for her whilst she's driving "no it's fine il look when we park up" Bea try's to reply quick but it's to late "holy fuck, I knew it" Franky says excitedly "fuck it's just coffee" Bea try's to get in before Franky starts with all the questions and teasing.

Pulling up in a car park just a few streets away from home, Bea puts the at in park before grabbing her phone back off Franky who is just sat looking at Bea with the biggest grin on her face.

[9.45am] Of course, 10.30, I just need to get rid of Franky... will explain when I see you x B x

Putting her phone on her lap she turns to look at Franky who still looks like the 'cat that got the cream' "so....red , coffee with blondie"... "um yeah just coffee" Bea replies turning from frankys intense stare, "you sure that's all? You both looked cosy last night at the bar" Franky couldn't hold it in any longer and had to find out exactly what was going on between her friends.

"Shit" Bea curses to herself taking a deep breath in preparing herself for what she was just about to tell Franky. " I..um...we...well...erm" Bea stumbles over her words when her phone beeped in her lap, she grabs her phone and avoids eye contact with Franky and she looks at her phone

[9.55am] can't wait.. can I kiss you again before you tell me about Franky? x Not helping the smile that formed on her face, Franky leaned over and pulled her phone out and her hand and looked st what had her smiling so much.

"Ohhhhh so you've already kissed her" Franky says looking at her red faced bestfriend, Bea doesn't say anything just nods her head "so much for not being gay ey red" Franky laughs before apologising seeing the look of disgust on her friend face, "I'm only messing red, I think it's great and for the record, you looked at total ease last night it was great to see" Bea just smiles at Franky before her hands over her face. "Come on red take me home and get your self over to see blondie".

Dropping the tattooed brunette back off home well to the corner she didn't want Liz catching beas car pulling up and then driving off again, she already told one lie she didn't want to have to tell anymore unnecessary ones. "Relax red, be yourself it's just coffee" Franky winks before she's out the door and heading home.

Pulling up in the cafe car park Bea takes in a rather deep breath to try and calm her nerves, before getting out the car she sends a text off to Allie [10.15am] I'm here early, see you soon x Bea puts her phone in her bag before heading in to the cafe.

Stepping into the small cafe shop, relieved that it's quite empty, she finds a table at the back of the shop so she has full view of the front door, sitting down she gets comfy before she hears the door go and the blonde walk in, spotting the red head straight away they lock eyes and smile at each other as Allie makes her way over to where Bea is sat.

Getting out of her seat to greet Allie, she pulls her into a hug and Allie whispers in her ear "can I kiss you?" Bea doesn't reply Allie feels Bea tense up so she just kisses Bea on her cheek and tells her to take a seat, as they sit down the waitress is stood there asking what they would like to order Allie asking for a tea with 2 sugars and Bea asking for a coffee with 1 sugar, the waitress heads off leaving them alone.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable about asking for a kiss" Allie says looking Bea in her eyes, reaching over the table to take her hand Bea looks back at her "no im sorry it's just I'm not used to someone wanting to kiss me, other than debs of course oh and Franky when she's had a few to many" Bea laughs squeezing Allie hand before letting go just as the waitress comes back putting the drinks in front of the women.

After telling Allie all about this mornings antics with Franky, about her jumping in the car and finding out that they had kissed, they had swapped a few stories about themselves, after another cup of tea and coffee and a few more stories Bea checked the time and told Allie she had better get going back to Liz and Debbie. 

Walking Bea to her car Allie thanks Bea for meeting up with her she steps closer to Bea and gives her a hug pulling back slightly she looks around to see if anyone is around before asking Bea if she can kiss her, before she can ask beas lips are being pressed against hers, pulling away she looks at Bea " can I take you for dinner one night ?" Bea looks at Allie with a smirk "what like a date?" "Yes, Bea smith will you go on a date with me?" Bea smiles at Allie and nods her heads, Allie smiles before giving her another kiss she hugs Bea again before saying goodbye. She turns around and shouts to Bea "text me", Bea gets in the car and can't help the huge grin that plasters across her face.


	11. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long update next chapter will follow shortly after next chapter will finally be the date... again sorry for long update

Pulling up on the drive Bea gets out the car, before she even shuts the door Franky appears out of nowhere "hey how was it?" "Fuck Franky".. Bea says holding her hand on her chest. "it was coffee" she says and just smiles at Franky as she locks the car and walks towards to the house, Franky wasn't having it she wanted details so she followed her best friend into the house.

"Mumma..." an excited Debbie shouts as she runs out of the living room towards her mum, Bea scoops Debbie up in her arms and kisses her giving her another squeeze before she puts her back down, "dinners nearly ready... Franky are you staying?" Liz says as she makes her way into the kitchen to plate up dinner for them all "I won't say no to free food Liz" Franky says.

After everyone ate dinner Liz cleaned round whilst Bea went up to bath Debbie, Franky said her thank you's and goodbyes to the girls, she didn't get chance to ask Bea about her coffee date so she goes home and waits until she gets the red head on her own to ask about it, once Debbie was bathed Bea got her settled for bed she gave her a kiss and made her way back downstairs to spend some time with Liz.

After a couple hours of talking and telling each other what they had done with their day she decides it's time for her to go bed, she gives Liz a kiss on the head and tells her that she will see her in the morning, telling her to be ready early as she was taking her and Debbie for breakfast in the morning she makes her way up the stairs to climb into bed.

It was 6am when Bea started to wake up, stretching out her arms she leans over the the bedside table and grabs her phone to check to see if she had any messages 

[Allie 11.35pm] Was great seeing you this morning, looking forward to our "date"...

Smiling to her self she doesn't reply yet as she feels it's too early and she doesn't want to wake Allie up, so she decides to get a shower before waking Debbie up to get her ready before they head out to Dianes Diner which is a new cafe that opened a few weeks ago and Debbie has been wanting to go to try the waffles.

After spending nearly forty-five minutes in the shower Bea steps out and grabs her towel and heads back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed she grabs her phone and decides to send the blonde a quick message...

[Bea 06.52am] Good morning, was nice to see you too, let me know when is best for you and we will arrange something?

Once getting dry Bea gets ready and makes her way to Debbie's room opening her bedroom door she looked and her eyes went wide, what she wasn't expecting is for Debbie to be up , dressed and playing with her toys, "morning mumma, are we going for breakfast now?" Debbie's says whilst looking up at her Mum, "yes darling, lets see if nana Liz is ready to go".

Heading into the diner with an excited Debbie they find a table near the window and Debbie gets in first followed by Liz whilst Bea sits opposite them, looking over the menu Debbie hasn't stopped going on about these waffles, after deciding want they want they give their order to the waitress, Bea deciding on some scrambled eggs and Liz opts for beans on toast with Debbie obviapuly choosing the waffles "any drinks?" The waitress asks once she had finished jotting down the food orders "a black coffee one sugar, a tea with two sugars and a chocolate milkshake please" Bea says and the waitress nods and heads off to get the drinks.

The waitress returns with the drinks puts them on the table and heads off again, Debbie is getting restless on having to wait for her waffles "I'm hungry mumma" just as Bea is about to reply Debbie's face lights up as she spots the waitress heading back over with plates of food, she puts the food down in front of each of the girls and tells them to enjoy, Debbie squeals with excitement when she notices that her waffles are in the shape of sea horses "mumma mumma look" Bea looks at Liz before they both look at Debbie's plate to see what has the young girl so excited.

All the girls had finished eating and Bea paid the bill before they all stood up and heading out of the diner, deciding to take Debbie to the park for a little while to burn off some energy.

Getting to the park Debbie spots Josh on the slide, she squeals his name and runs as fast as her legs would carry her, spotting Doreen Bea and Liz head over to where Doreen is sat on the benches over looking the park.

After an hour at the park the girls say their goodbyes to Doreen and Josh, after arranging for Debbie to go over and have a play date with Josh the next day, they decide to head over to the supermarket to get some bits in for dinner later and some popcorn for a movie night.

Arriving home and putting the shopping away, deciding on home made pizzas for dinner, all three girls are sat at the table putting on all of the toppings they want on their pizzas, whilst the pizzas were in the oven cooking Debbie heads into the living to choose the film that they will be watching "bet she chooses beauty and the beast" Bea laughs as she helps Liz tidy up the mess they had made.

Sitting in front of the tv with their pizzas Debbie sat in between Bea and Liz watching 'beauty and the beast' for the hundredth time.

A while had passed and Debbie had been very quiet Bea not moving until the film credits started to come up, realising the little brunette had fallen to sleep, Bea slides off the sofa and picks up her daughter to carry her to bed. Liz gets up off the sofa and makes sure everything is turned off before heading to bed.

Getting herself in bed she realises that she hasn't checked her phone, seeing she has a missed call and three texts, the missed call was from Franky almost over an hour ago, and the texts...

[Allie 08.25am] good morning to you, I'm free anytime...

[Allie 9.45pm] Does the no reply mean you've changed your mind..?

[Allie 10.20pm] Bea...? I hope everything's ok?....

Bea thinks "fuck" as she begins to type out a reply to Allie..

[Bea 10.45pm] Allie I'm so sorry I've not checked my phone today, been out with Deb's and Liz, course I haven't changed my mind... how does tomorrow night sound?... 

Bea puts her phone down getting herself comfy under the quilt her phone goes off letting her know she has a text...

[Allie 10.55pm] hope you had a good day? And tomorrow night sounds perfect I will message you in the morning good night Bea x

She puts her phone back onto the nightstand before turning off the lamp laying her head down she falls into a peaceful sleep excited at what tomorrow will bring.


	12. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for long update

Bea wakes up to the sun shining through a gap in the curtains, she has a good stretch before leaning over to check the time, seeing it's only 6.15am she decides to grab a shower, checking over her texts from Allie last night she has a huge smile on her face knowing that tonight is the night!.

Heading to the kitchen, she makes a start on breakfast before getting debs up ready for a play date with Joshua, just as Bea was about to flip the pancakes there was a knock at the door, heading over and unlocking the door to see her tattooed best friend with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Morning Red, something smells good.."

"Morning, umm yeah it's pancakes..you want some?"

"Of course! Where's debs?"

"Just about to go and wake her up"

"Ohh wait a min before you do... ermm you all sorted for your date later?"

Bea goes all shy with the question but Franky didn't miss the slight smirk she gave before she started to blush.

"I think so... "

"Text me when your back from dropping Debbie off"

With that Franky thanks Bea for the pancakes and kisses her on the head before heading back out the door.

Bea creeps up the stairs to go and wake Debbie.

Getting Debbie up and giving her breakfast she gets her dressed ready for a play date and sleepover at Joshua's house.

After dropping Debbie off with Doreen and Josh Bea sits in the car and pulls her phone out to send a text to Franky

[11.30am] On way home now!

Putting her phone back in her bag she heads off home to get herself ready for her date with Allie.

Arriving back home she pulls onto the drive before she even gets out the car Franky is stood there with her cheesy grin and a couple of bottles of beer in hand "come on let's get you sorted for your hot date" and with that they both head into the house.

Two hours and four outfit changes later Bea finally makes her way into the living to show off her look to Franky, stood in front of her tattooed best friend Bea opted to wear black skinny jeans, a crisp white shirt with a baby blue bow tie finishing it off with a waist coat and a pair of heels, Franky doesn't know what to say she just stares with her mouth hanging open "Franky speechless, I must look good" Bea says with a giggle snapping her fingers in front of her friend to try and get a reaction from her.

"Fuck red! Blondie isn't going to be able to keep her eyes and hands off you!" Bea smirks to herself, she can't wait to see what reaction she will get from the blonde! Checking her phone she notices she has a text from Allie, 

[5.45pm] Hey beautiful, I'm so excited for tonight! I will pick you up at 6.30.

Bea is getting nervous now pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room "chill out red, relax" Franky can't help but laugh at how her friend is being. Just as Bea is about to tell Franky to go "fuck herself" there was a knock on the front door before Bea could think Franky was already on her way to open the door to reveal a beautiful looking blonde.

Beas eyes and mouth flung open to take in the view of the blonde stood in the doorway sporting a baby blue off the shoulder dress and a pair of white high heels wearing her hair in a French braid.

"You look beautiful" Bea says once she was finally able to speak, Allie chuckled and told Bea how well she scrubs up, they say there goodbyes to Franky and head into the taxi.

Pulling up outside the restaurant Bea's mouth falls open when she realises Allie has brought her to the new steak house which has only been open for the past couple of weeks, "I hope you like steak" the blonde laughed before taking a hold of beas hand and leading her into the restaurant. Once giving her name they was led over to a reserved table.

Looking over the menu Bea decides for the 10oz rump steak with all the trimmings and an extra portion of onion rings, Allie opted for the surf and turf, conversation flowing nicely, food going down a treat, both women had learned so much about each other.

Since arriving Allie hasn't been able to take her eyes off Bea, after finishing dinner, They spoke a bit more stealing cheeky glances at each other Bea turning a light shade of red every time Allie caught her staring the red heads eyes focusing on the blondes lips. Allie noticed so she started to run her tongue over lips and watched as the red heads eyes follow her actions, smirking to her self she leans over the table to whisper in the red heads ear

"You are stunning do you know that?"

Without giving her time to answer Allie whispers in her ear again

"Can I kiss you yet"

Before Allie can pull away she feels a hand behind her neck before she finds her lips crashing with the red heads, the kiss wasn't a quick peck but more a lingering kiss, opening her eyes once she felt the hand release from behind her neck she opens her eyes to see Bea smiling at her.

"Wow" is all Allie can as she smiles back at Bea, the waiter comes over to pass them their bill which Allie pays for before Bea can have chance to grab the receipt, after paying they both head back out the restaurant, "can we go for a walk before I drop you home?" Allie says whilst taking a hold of Beas hand.

Walking down the strip they find themselves walking towards to the beach, something about the waves crashing at night seems so relaxing, Bea looks to Allie "tonight has been amazing... thank you" Allie doesn't say anything she just smiles at her and pulls her in for a slow passionate kiss.


	13. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for long update had a writers block... not a long chapter but I promise the next one will be longer sorry again

Laying in bed Bea can't help but smile to herself with the thoughts of a certain blonde woman and about the perfect date she had not long arrived back home from, leaning over to grab her phone to send a text.

[11.45pm] Thank you for the perfect evening Allie.

Bea smiles to herself just as she's about to put her phone down she gets a text through.

[11.50pm] You're more than welcome Bea, it was a pleasure, and that kiss was even more of a pleasure so thank you x

[11.53pm] Goodnight Allie x

Sending off the last text before Bea turns over and gets some sleep.

The next morning Bea can't help the smile that spreads on her face before she even looks at the time, she can't remember the last time she woke up smiling like this, apart from little Debbie no one has ever taken up as much of her thoughts before. Taking her phone she notices two texts from Allie.

[11.59pm] Goodnight beautiful x

[07.15am] Good morning beautiful, I hope you have a day x

Stretching out she decides to get a shower before replying back to allies messages, turning on the shower she feels the temperature before stripping off and stepping under the water, just before she steps on the water she hears her phone go off again deciding whoever it is can wait until she has finished.

Once getting out the shower and getting dried Bea sits on her bed and decides to reply to allies message, picking up her phone she sees another text from Allie.

[7.45am] So I was thinking... maybe grab a coffee one day soon?

Just as she's about to reply another texts come through

[7.47am] I also can't stop thinking about you......

Bea can't help but smile as allies last text.

[7.50am] Good morning to you too, coffee sounds great let me know when and where and il be there.

[7.52am] And I also can't stop thinking about you either....

[8.00am] What are your plans for today beautiful?

[8.02am] Just need to go and get Debs from her sleepover but not until later this afternoon... what are you doing?

[8.05am] Nothing... I need a shower... but I'm still laying in bed...

[8.06am] Well how about we grab that coffee in a few hours?

[8.07am] If you want too that is....?

[8.08am] Of course I want too... I would love nothing more, shower time message you soon babe x

Bea felt like a love struck teenager she can't believe much Allie can make her feel so at ease and care free.

[8.48am] Right I'm showered and dressed I need coffee... when and where baby...

[8.50am] Coffee shop next to 'forget me not' flower shop ? I'm leaving now...

[8.51am] You got it baby, see you soon x


	14. Coffee and cream

Arriving in the cafe car park Bea inhales a big breath before stepping out of the car, locking her car and heading into the cafe she spots Allie sat at the table with 2 coffees she smiles to herself as she makes her way over “hey babe, perfect timing, I got you a cappuccino extra cream” she winks at Bea as she gestures towards the drinks.

“Hey yourself, ooh thank you” as she leans down and kisses Allie on her cheek before taking a seat in front of the blonde, “I seriously can’t stop thinking about our date Bea, you drive me crazy” Allie looks at Bea and catches the blush rush over the red heads face “I..I..I’ve never felt like this before.... and it scares the shit out of me but it just feels right uno?..” Bea doesn’t look at Allie she just picks her drink up and takes a sip. Putting the cup back down she looks at Allie who giggles at Bea.

Bea can’t believe it, she has just told Allie how she feels and Allie somehow finds it funny... Bea furrows her eyebrows together and looks at Allie before she pushes her chair back to stand up Allie grabs her arm to stop her from going anywhere “ Babe... come here” Allie reaches towards the back of Bea’s head and pulls her towards her face using her mouth she sticks her tongue out and swipes it across beas top lip “you had a bit of cream there babe... that’s why I giggled.. I feel exactly the same please sit down...” Beas face flushes bright red and she sits back down.

“I’m sorry...I’m just... not good at expressing what I feel uno...” Bea says as she picks at the napkin that’s on the table, “babe look at me please...” Allie takes a hold of both of beas hands and Bea looks at her...” I’m falling for you Bea, I’m crazy about you, I know it’s only been a few months but you’re amazing Bea”.

Giving Allie a little smile behind her flushed face, finishing the rest of her drink “you ready to get out of here?” She says placing her empty cup back on the table “erm..yeah..sure...” Allie face showed full disappointment as she didn’t want to leave beas company just yet, Bea notices the change on Allie face “thought we could go for a walk?” “Sure babe lets go” they both stand up and make their way out of the cafe.

Hand in hand they find themselves walking along the beach front, just like they did one their first date, it’s still rather early so it wasn’t busy, walking in silence listening to the waves, Bea looks over to Allie and then down at their entwined hands she can't help but smile at something so simple and how perfect it feels in this very moment, “you’re staring”.... “can’t help it” they both look at each other and giggle, before Allie pulls Bea in for a gentle and meaningful kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, Allie decides to be brave and swipe her tongue across beas lips not expecting Bea to open her mouth and suck on her tongue “fuck” Allie thought to herself, pulling back to look at Bea “shit.. that was..” Allie tried to get her breath before Bea apologies “I’m sorry...I...” 

“wow babe stop right there, do not apologise what I was about to say was that was sexy as fuck...I pulled away because if we carried on I wouldn’t of been able to keep my hands to myself!” Bea faces blushes “ohh” she says shyly, Allie leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

“Come on, let’s go for ice cream”

“Ice cream? Allie it’s the middle of October”

Allie just giggled and pulled on beas hand to lead them off the beech. Hearing her phone chime she lets go of Allies hand and gets her phone, seeing a text from Doreen, Allie looks over to her and asks if “everything’s ok?”... “Erm.. yeah just Doreen letting me know that Debbie is ready to come home, so I’m going to have to say no to ice cream... sorry”.

“Bea it’s fine, I could come with you then we could take Debbie for ice cream?”

Bea can’t help the smile that spreads across her face she pulls Allie in for a kiss “sounds perfect”.

Allie waits in the car whilst Bea heads in to Doreen’s to get Debbie, spotting them heading over to the car she gets out “Hey Debbie, did you have fun?” She smiles to the little curly haired brunettee 

“Yes thank you, why are you with my Mum?” Debbie asks confused as to why

“hasn’t you’re Mum told you... she looks over to Bea who just smirks at her she looks back over to Debbie “we are taking you are ice cream” 

“eeeeeekkkkk” Debbie runs over and hugs Allie “thank you, come on Mum let’s go for ice cream”.

Sitting in the ice cream parlour Debbie chose the triple chocolate knickerblockerglory, Bea opting for the mint chocolate chip and peanut topping with Allie choosing the vanilla fudge swirl Bea sat back and took it all in on how well Allie and Debbie seemed to be getting along, both giggling and trying each other’s Ice cream, she can’t help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world, just then she’s brought out of her thoughts when her phone starts to ring.


	15. I want to help

“I’m sorry Allie, but me and Debbie have to go”

“But.. I.. I haven’t finished my ice cream” Debbie says pulling a sad face and those signature puppy dog eyes

“Is everything ok?” Allie says in a worried tone wondering who was on the phone to make Bea have to leave in such a hurry

“It’s work... there’s been a mess up with the rota and there a stylist down, she said I’m only needed for a couple of hours”

“Do you need me to watch Debbie? That way she can finish her ice cream?”

Beas heart melts and she can’t help but fall for the blonde that little bit more “ I can’t expect you to do that”

“Hey I’ve offered, I don’t mind honestly if you don’t mind.. and if Debbie wants to?”

They both look towards Debbie who is sat there with ice cream round her mouth sporting the biggest grin before scooping another load of ice cream in her mouth she says “I’d love to stay with Allie if that’s ok mummy”

“That settles that then” the blonde says squeezing beas thigh under the table “you get going, text me when you’re on the way home and we will meet you there.. ok?”

Taking a hold of Allies hand under the table she gives it a light squeeze before she stands up and gives Debbie a kiss on her head, telling her to behave and listen to Allie, Bea says goodbye and heads out the door to make her way to work.

Watching Bea walk out the door she turns her attention back to the little curly haired brunette who’s still very much enjoying her ice cream

“how about we go over to the park once we’ve finished these?”

Debbie’s eyes light up as she swallows a big lump of ice cream

“yes please Allie.... ouch” Debbie drops her spoon and holds her head, Allie looks at her and try’s to hold on the giggle 

“careful kid, gave yourself a little bit of brain freeze” debbie looks at Allie with a puzzled look on her face

“what’s that?” She asks

“ohh it’s just something people say happens when you eat or drink something really cold, really fast” Debbie looks at Allie and laughs

“I think I have brain freeze ”

“you sure do kid” they both sit there laughing.

Debbie deciding she doesn’t want any more of her ice cream, Debbie wipes her mouth and hands, gets up off the chair and puts on her coat

“come on then let’s go”

“yes boss” Allie giggle as she gets up out the seat, Debbie takes a hold of her hand and they make their way over to the park.

Mean while Bea makes her way into the salon greats Kaz and Maxine she makes her way to the staff room to put her things away before she heads back out she grabs her phone and texts Allie

[14.32pm] Thank you so much for watching Debbie, I hope she’s behaving

Be doesn’t expect a reply so she locks her phone and goes to put it back in her bag it beeps 

[14.33pm] No need to thank me, we are just heading to the park so far so good, don’t work to hard x

[14.34pm] I’ll try not too, speak to you soon have fun my girls x

My girls, Bea can’t help the smile she has spread across her face it sounds so right saying that, she puts her phone away and makes her way to her station

“Cup of tea on there for you love”

“Thank you Maxi”

Bea makes a start on the lady’s hair, after what seemed like a life time of pointless chit chat about the lady’s 16 cats, 4 dogs and 3 fish tanks, she was finally making her way back in the staff room to collect her things

[16.45pm] I’m done, and heading home x

15 minutes later she Bea pulls up at home, she sees Debbie and Allie sat on the door step playing pat-a-cake, getting out the car she heads over to them unlocking the front door. 

“Hey girls, have you been waiting long?” 

“Not too long... right il leave you both to it, Goodnight” Allies stand up off the step 

“Stay for dinner?... please it’s the least I can do for you watching Debbie.”

“Are you sure?” “Please stay Allie, Mum can we order pizza” looking at Allie with the same puppy dog eyes she gave Bea earlier on. 

“How can I say no to that” Allie and Bea giggle and they all head inside.

Once inside Bea tells Allie to make herself at home whilst she heads upstairs to run Debbie a bath, whilst the bath was running Bea asked what Allie liked on her pizza to which she replied pepperoni, “that’s what we have” Bea says once she had placed her food order Bea and Debbie head upstairs.

Heading back downstairs Debbie walks over and asks Allie if she would brush her hair and put it in a braid

“Of course, come on sit here” Allie places a cushion on the floor between her legs and tells Debbie to sit down

“Go have a shower if you want, We are fine and il listen out for the door”.

Bea heads upstairs with the biggest smile on her face, she can’t remember a time when she had smiled so much in one day, after showering she heads back downstairs and can smell pizza, heading into the living she sees Allie and Debbie sat cuddled on the sofa with the blanket over them and the pizza boxes on there legs watching a film that was on the tv

“Any room for me?” Bea says both of them looking over to her

“Come on Mum get in between me and Allie we are watching ice age”

Once they finished eating the credits had started to roll on the tv noticing Debbie had fallen asleep Bea gets up and carry’s her to bed, Allie clears away the pizza boxes before putting her shoes on, Bea comes back into the living noticing Allie had her shoes and coat on

“Right I best leave you to go bed” Allie say walking over to Bea and pulling her into a hug “thank you for today it’s been the best day ever” Allie says in beas ear who pulls back and crashes her lips against the blondes.

“Stay please...”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes” is all Bea says before kissing the blonde again.


	16. Wise words

Waking up to the sun shining through the blindes, Bea looks over to the most beautiful blonde still sleeping next to her, turning on her side she just stares at Allie capturing all the small faces she pulls and the slight noises she makes whilst sleeping.

“Hmmm.. you’re staring” Allie says sleepily not even opening her eyes she has a small smile etched on her perfect lips

“Good morning beautiful” Bea leans over and kisses Allie on her cheek

“Did you sleep ok?”

“Best...sleep...in a long time, so.... you’re still ok with me being here?” “Most definitely, it feels perfect you being here, coffee?” Bea asks planting a kiss on Allie lips before making a move to get out of bed

“Hmmmm” Allie moans into the kiss and refuses to let Bea get out of bed stealing a few more kisses trying to keep it as innocent as possible, her fingers skin across the base of beas bare skin on her back

“Five more minutes, you’re so warm and soft” snuggling into the red head closer she plants her lips onto beas neck and leaves gentle kisses down to her pulse point

The flush that Bea feels across her whole body is unreal, she has never felt a fire within her like this before, just as Allie is about to put both her hands under beas shirt they hear Debbie shout to her Mum “sorry babe, she needs feeding and I need coffee, bea leans down and kisses Allie before making her way downstairs

“Mum, why are Allie’s shoes and coat still here?” Debbie looks over to her Mum with a confused look on her face

“She had a sleepover, it was too late for her to go home baby”

Bea makes a start on Debbie’s breakfast and flicks the kettle on, putting on the radio Bea and Debbie sing along to the song that was playing, they didn’t hear Allie come down the stairs she doesn’t enter the kitchen just yet she just stands in the door way watching the smith ladies sing there hearts out to Justin beiber, the smile that spreads across the blondes face is unimaginable, what a perfect morning she thinks to herself.

“Good morning Debbie”

“Morning Allie” she says between mouthful of cereal

“Here you go” Bea hands Allie a coffee before taking a seat at the table offering the blonde to do the same

After a small bit of chit chat between the three girls Allie has finished her coffee and tells Bea the She should probably get going home, “let me and debs get ready and we will drop you off”

“You don’t have too” “I insist, no arguing, just give me about twenty minutes to get us both ready” “Can me and Allie choose my clothes, please Mum” Debbie looks over to her Mum and smiles at her before looking over to Allie and doing the same smile

“I don’t mind Bea, you get yourself ready”

Twenty minutes later and all three girls were in beas car heading in the direction on Allies apartment, the car ride went by so quickly pulling up outside, Allie turns to face Debbie in the back and says goodbye, Bea gets out of the car and walks round to Allie side of the car, pulling her into a hug

“Thank you for yesterday” she pulls back kissing the blonde on her cheek

“Stop thanking me, it should be me thanking you for a perfect night and morning” kissing Bea on her neck she pulls back and waves into the window to Debbie who waves back with a smile on her face

“Text me later” is all Allie says as she makes her way into her apartment.

Getting back into the car she pulls out her phone 

[10.45am] You awake Doyle? Me and Debbie are coming round see you in 10 

Looking back over to make sure Allie had gone inside she chucks her phone onto the passenger seat and makes her way over to frankys house.

Pulling up outside, Debbie is excited to see Franky, getting Debbie put the car she runs over and bangs on the front door “frannnkkkyyyyyy” the little brunette shouts the doors swings open to a wide cheeky smile

“Hey squirt, bang any louder and my door will fall down”

Bending down she gives Debbie a hug before telling her that Bridget is in the living room waiting for her, she runs past Franky and heads straight to the living room

“Everything alright Red?”

Bea doesn’t reply she just brushes past her tattooed friend and makes her way into the kitchen, Franky closes the front door and follows her friend, grabbing three cups Franky makes them ladies a cup of tea whilst fixing Debbie some orange juice

“Come on... out with it, I know when something’s bothering you!”

“I.. erm... it’s... it’s nothing Franky, everything’s fine!”

“Bullshit!....” Franky looks over and sees Bea playing with the bottom of her shirt, “don’t suppose it’s got anything to do with a certain blonde does it?” Bea doesn’t look up so doesn’t notice that Franky is watching her, seeing her face light up Franky gets the answer without Bea even saying anything,

“She really really likes you, ya know!”

“How do you no that?”

“We do talk Bea...” not saying anything else Franky hands Bea her drink before nipping into the living to give Bridget and Debbie their drinks, Bea takes a deep breath before taking a sip of her drink just as Franky appears back in the kitchen

“She stayed over last night...” 

“Really? Did you dip into the lady pool?” Franky giggles before holding up her hands and turning into serious Franky again “sorry couldn’t resist”

“Nothing happened like that”

“Did you want anything to happen?”

“I don’t know, I’m not sure if I could ever give her that you know? I really like her Franky and it scares the fuck out of me” 

Bea is sat with her head in her hands trying not to look over at her best friend 

“Hey, look at me....”

Bea lifts her head up to look at her friend

“Hey, don’t be scared, Allie is great, you trust her don’t you?”

“Of course”

“Then let her take charge, just be in the moment and see how you feel, she wouldn’t do anything to make you feel uncomfortable.... have you spoke to Allie about how you’re feeling?”

“No” is all Bea says before Franky looks over to her and gives her a reassuring smile

“You should! Trust me just tell her what you told me”

There was a good five minutes silence before Franky spoke up again...

“If you need any bedroom tips on how to make blondie scream out, don’t hesitate to ask” Franky winked and they both laughed

“Seriously though, just go with what feels right”

“Thank you Franky, you can be helpful.... sometimes”

After spending a couple of hours with Franky and Bridget, Bea and Debbie make their way home to make a start on dinner and get the little brunette bathed and ready for bed as it was back to school in the morning

Once Bea had done all she needed to do and Debbie was bathed and in bed she pulls out her phone, noticing a text from Allie

[18.45pm] Hope you and Debbie have had a good day, I’ve missed you x

The smile on her face says it all she types out a reply 

[19.06pm] not been to bad, spent a couple of hours with Franky and Bridget, I’ve missed you too x

Not even having time to put her phone down it beeps signalling a text

[19.06pm] When are you next free?

[19.07pm] I really want to kiss you

[19.08pm] Like... right now

Bea can’t help the blush the covers her face, all of a sudden she feels brave and types a reply to the blonde

[19.10pm] What you waiting for? You no where I live....

She can’t believe what she has just sent Allie, expecting a reply straight away she sits and waits for her phone to beep but it doesn’t.. fifteen minutes had gone past and the blonde still hasn’t replied to her text, furrowing her eyebrows and letting out a huff she chucks her phone onto the sofa, gets up and heads into the kitchen to get herself a beer, coming back out from the kitchen she hears little knocking on the front door.


	17. Wasn’t so hard was it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short chapter to keep you going until I can update fully

“Surprise”

Bea couldn’t believe her eyes, standing there mouth open just staring, in front of her was stood her favourite blonde holding a bunch of red roses

“Can I come in.... or...?”

Shaking her head Bea steps to side still not saying a word all the sadness she felt from the blonde not replying suddenly vanished

Brushing past Bea as she makes her way into the house she heads to the kitchen hoping the red head followed her to she could put the flowers into a vase

“Earth to Bea...”

“Huh?...”

“Vase... for your flowers babe...?”

“Sorry, here you go...”

Bea leans over Allie and reaches into the cupboard to grab the vase, passing it to Allie she stand back and watches Allie fill the vase with water before placing the roses into it

“They are beautiful... thank you”

Allie doesn’t say anything she just makes her way closer to Bea, standing toe to toe with the redhead she looks her in the eyes before drifting her eyes down to her lips and back up, Bea noticing wheee Allie eyes went she followed her gaze and watched as Allie licked her own lips, not thinking about it bea leans over and kisses the blonde.

Kissing the red head head back she can’t help the moan that escapes her lips, she’s been wanting to kiss her all day and now she finally has her lips pressed against them she swipes her tongue across beas lips hoping to gain access which she accepts by sucking Allies tongue into her mouth

“Mmmm...Bea....” pulling back Allie can’t help the smile that forms on her face, “now that was worth coming round for” leaning her forehead against beas both panting catching their breath

“So... now you’ve had a kiss are you going staying for a drink at least...” the red heads asks before kissing her lips and moving towards the fridge “water...beer...tea/coffee?” “Beer would be great thanks babe” handing Allie her beer they head into the living room

Sitting down on the sofa Allie sat as close to Bea as she could get, that close that Bea could feel the blondes heat coming off her body 

“hope you don’t mind me just showing up like this” the blonde says not taking her eyes off the red head

“Well I did kind of invite you round”

Leaning over Allie kisses Bea “hmm..you...sure...did” she says between kisses

Placing her drink on the coffee taking a hold of the red heads and placing hers on the table aswell before Bea could protest Allie had her lips attached to hers the kiss started slow but it didn’t last long before they was pulling back gasping for air

Placing her forehead into beas Allie looks Bea in the eye “we should stop before I get too carried away” seeing the red head drop eye contact the blonde grabs a hold of her chin and makes her look at her

“Hey, trust me I want too, like really really want too, I just want to make sure you’re ready” Bea sees nothing but pure truth in Allies eyes and that makes her heart swell even more

“I’m not sure if il ever be ready.. I...I..don’t think I can give you everything Allie” the blonde sees the tears start to form in the brown eyes in front of her 

“Hey, you will one day I know it there’s no rush, me just being here with you is enough... oh and a few of your kisses and I’m more than happy, don’t worry ok I’m not going anywhere!...ever!” The blonde leans in and kisses the red head, this kiss different to every other one

“Thank you” 

“Don’t thank me, I respect you and il wait forever.... “

“Can I have my beer back now”

The blonde giggles before reaching over and getting their drinks 

After another beer and listening to a few songs on the radio Allie stood up and grabbed her things together “well I best go, walk me to the door babe?”

Bea felt sad she didn’t want the blonde to go she felt brave “il walk you to my bedroom door...”


	18. Everything turns black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long update, hope you enjoy, again sorry for spelling and everything else I wrote and post without checking over it

“ I’m sorry...what?” Allie said as her mind tried to catch up with what Bea had just said

“I...erm....I...” Bea face has gone the brightest shade of red that Allie had seen her face go yet “I meant to say will you stay with me....please” Bea looks up to Allie with a hint of shyness in her voice

“Of course I will, and I will try and behave and keep my hands to myself... promise” she says winking towards to the redhead who just giggles and turns her head away “Hey look at me I was joking, just being your spoon is more than enough” she takes her hand and lifts her head up by her chin and plants a loving kiss on her lips.

“Are you walking me to your bedroom then babe” pulling back to smirk at her girl, locking up and turning everything off downstairs Bea has Allies hand in hers and leading them upstairs, Allie enjoying the view of the red heads arse on the way up to bed.

Entering the bedroom Bea made her way to her on suite bathroom to sort herself ready for bed, Allie made her way over and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the red head to return, looking around the room she can’t help but smile everything in the room is just perfect nothing out of place, hearing the door to bathroom unlock Allie stood up and smiled as she locked eyes with the red head

“There’s a new toothbrush and bits on the side for you, il sort you something to sleep in”

“I sleep naked...” Allie said before she shut the bathroom door, leaving a very stunned Bea stood there with her mouth hung open.

Five minutes later and Allie made her way out of the bathroom and made her way over to Bea who was still stood in the same position, Allie put her arms around beas waist and kissed her on the cheek

“I was kidding.... about sleeping naked... a long tshirt will be fine for me to wear” pulling back to look the red head in the face who smiled back at her.

Leaning in and kissing her Again Bea moves around from Allie and headed over to her drawers to get her a tshirt to put on, pulling one out and handing it over to the blonde 

“I’ll just be outside the door whilst you change” as Bea turned her head Allie had already taken off her top and was stood there in her trousers and bra cladded chest, she felt her face flush and turned away before the blonde noticed her 

“You can look... don’t feel shy babe” Allie said throwing a wink towards to red head who had now made her way back over to the bed and got in not taking her eyes off the blonde she watched and she removed her trousers and folded them and crawled up the bed and got in next to Bea.

Cuddling up to Bea straight away she inhaled a deep breath and took in the scents of the warm soft body cuddling back into her “perfect” Allie thought to herself before lifting her head and planting a soft kiss on the lips of the beautiful red head.

The kiss started off slow but Allie couldn’t help but try and slip a tongue in there which Bea accepted and before long they was pulling away from each other to take a much needed breath before Allie could say anything Bea had attached her lips back to hers and started moving across her cheek to her ear and down to her neck the blonde letting out soft moans with each kiss the red head planted on her she felt beas hands start to wonder under her top felling her fingers graze along her stomach, taking a hold of beas face Allie pulls her face back up so she can kiss her again as she keeps on kissing her she feels her hands edging higher until both of beas hands are on her breasts her first instinct is to arch her back as she does she feels the red head squeeze around them earning another moan from the blonde

“Hmmm... babe.....I... if we don’t stop now I’m not going to be able to control myself” But Bea just hummed and carried on attacking allies neck with firm kisses and the odd nibble on her pulse point the red head pulls at Allie tshirt which Allie just lifts her arms and within a second it was thrown on the floor, Bea had loved and starring to kiss and nibble the top of her breasts, before she knew it Allie had spun them round and was now straddling the red holding her hands above her head faces inches apart, the desire in beas eyes as she looks in them

“Are you sure you’re ready for this” 

the blonde says and doesn’t leave eye contact as Bea just nods her head and leans up to kiss her

Taking every opportunity to feel every inch of the red head beneath her, her own pants getting wetter and wetter every time she elicites a beautiful moan out of her, kissing her way down she stops at the waist band of her pants before stopping to look up towards Bea, lifting up her bottom half was all the encouragement the blonde needed, planting a kiss on her stomach before pulling off the underwear and throwing them away before she kissed her way back up her legs slowly before giving a gentle kiss and swipe of her tongue on the slickness of beas folds

“Ahh fuuucckkk”

With hearing that she speeds up her tongue action on attacking her clit, sucking it into her mouth gently and tugging on the throbbing bulb releasing it and going back to using her tongue she looks up to see the red head with her head flung back onto the bed and mouth open into a perfect ‘o’ shape she moves her hand up and takes a hold of one of beas breasts whilst using her free hand to take a finger and tease beas entrance, another moan escaped from her mouth and she sucks on her finger before placing it back on the entrance before pushing it in slowly stilling her movements so Bea could get used to the new feeling when she felt the red head move her hips this made the blonde start to thrust her finger in and out

“Oooh....Allie... mmmm...ahhh.... shit”

She takes her finger out and adds another before stilling her movements again feeling the red heads walls pulsating around her to fingers she brings to thrust in and out of her again before planting her lips back onto her clit finding the perfect rhythm she knew it wouldn’t be long before Bea would be falling over the edge, picking up the pace she hears beas breath start to quicken, the more louder and intense moans and the tightness around her fingers she knew for sure that she would be coming any time and she couldn’t wait to see her let go despite the burning in her arm she carried on going and before long she was holding Bea in place and she lapped up all of her juices

“Wow” is all the bea could say before everything went black.

Climbing back up to the red head smiling to herself when she seen her eyes closed and chest heaving up and down she leans over and plants a kiss on her cheek before before cuddling back into her lover.

Twenty-five minutes later and Bea had opened her eyes to see sparkling blue ones starring back at her “welcome back babe” Allie said giggling, leaning in and kissing her on her lips “I...ermm...I’ve never felt like that before” Bea looks away shyly before the blonde takes her hand and puts it under her chin “Hey, look at me... that’s a good thing it just means I done a good job” the blonde throws at her with a wink and the red head can’t help but laugh “that was... amazing” Allie cuddles closer into Bea kissing her bare shoulder she places her head into the crook of beas neck “it certainly was, Goodnight babe”.


	19. Frankys top tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for lack of updates been a crazy past couple of months hopefully will be back to update more frequently, thank you to those who asked if I was ok means a lot

Bea woke the next morning to bright blue sparkling eyes starring back at her “Good morning beautiful” Allie says kissing Bea on her lips, “Did you sleep ok?”... “the best sleep ever!.. did you?” The blonde says squeezing the red head and hummed in delight as Bea placed a kiss on to the top of Allies head, “best sleep I’ve had in a long time... thank you” Allie can sense that the red head is probably blushing thinking back to their antics last night Allie lifts her head up to look Bea in the eyes “Are you ok?. I mean with what happened last night?” Bea looks back at Allie and smiles she leans in and kisses her pulling back slightly “Of course, you’re still in bed with me aren’t you?” The blonde smiles before crashing her lips back onto the red heads.

Pulling back Bea gets out of bed and Allie moans at the sudden coldness in the bed Bea looks back to Allie who has a pout on her face “Sorry, but I need to pee” Bea says as she makes her naked self towards the bathroom, “hurry your fine arse up” Bea throws back a wink as she shuts the door, Allie stretches out in bed with the biggest smile on her face.

Coming out of the bathroom Bea has now put on her dressing gown much to Allies dismay, “no fair” the blonde throws at her “coffee? Stay there il be back” Bea says as she goes to makes her way down stairs.

Standing at the counter in the kitchen Bea can’t help the smile on her face, just as the kettle boils she hears a knock on the front door, heading over to open the door to her tattooed brunette friend stood there with the cheesiest grin on her face “morning red, you look all refreshed, sleep ok?” She said as she made her way past her beat friend and into the kitchen, noticing the two cups on the side “how did you no I was coming?”... “I didn’t?” Franky looks at Bea confused pointing to the cups on the side, the blush across the red heads face said it all “shit, blondie here? do you want me to leave you to it?”...”yes she’s here, and no you don’t have to leave just let me take this upstairs to Allie.

Reaching her bedroom door she walks in to see Allie has curled back into her side of the bed and gone back to sleep, Bea placed Allies coffee on the bedside table and gave her a kiss on the cheek before whispering “coffees on the bedside table baby, I’m just having a quick chat with Franky and when she’s gone il be back up” giving her another kiss on the cheek Bea makes her way back downstairs Franky, who she sees sat at the kitchen table sipping on a coffee.

“Soooooo... blondie stayed the night then, does that mean you tried the mcmuff?”

“No I didn’t try the mcmuff, so what’s the real reason your here?”

“Me and gidge want to know if you both fancy coming round ours for dinner, and mini Bea gives me chance to have a proper catch up with blondie”

“Sounds great, il run it past Allie when she’s up and il let you no”

“Well don’t take too long as we was planning for it to be tonight.”

“Give me an hour and il have an answer for you”

“Alright red, il leave you to get ya fuck on...unless you want me to give you some tips...”

“I... ermm...no...I...” Bea looks to the floor avoiding looking at Franky

“Hey.. I was joking, I’m sure blondie will be able to guide you if she hasn’t already” Franky says looking towards her friend with raised eyebrows

“No she hasn’t!... I mean she erm....and I didn’t do.... erm....” bea stutters she just can’t finish what she was trying to say even if Frankybwas her bestest friend and knew everything already she just felt to embarrassed to be talking about this with her

“Ok ok I get it, you was a pillow princess, I’m gonna go and leave you to wake blondie up, I’ll see you later red” and with that franky was out the door.

Putting the cups into the sink she makes her way upstairs to Allie, stepping into the room the blonde was sat up flicking through her phone, looking up and locking eyes with the red head “good morning” she says as she puts her phone down on the bedside table, “morning, have you been awake long?” Bea says as she climbs back into bed next to the blonde who cuddles straight up to her.

“About twenty minutes” Allie says as she leans up to kiss Bea on her cheek

“I was going to come down but I heard Franky so I got back in bed to give you a bit of privacy... is everything ok she’s here early” she pulls her head up to look at Bea in her eyes

Bea turns her face to look in those beautiful blue eyes “everything’s fine... she just wanted to know if we wanted to go over tonight for dinner” she leans forward to catch the blondes lips in hers she goes to pull back but before she can she feels a hand behind her neck pulling her back in for another kiss “hmmm” both moan into the kiss.

“Muuuum!!”

“Princess Debbie is awake and I bet she wants feeding” leaning over and planting one last kiss to Allie before getting out of bed to tend to her daughter

“Il be right down babe, do you want me to cook breakfast?”

“It’s fine babe, eggs and bacon ok for you?”

“You forgot the coffee, but that sounds great babe”

Bea throws a wink towards the blonde before making her way downstairs to a moaning little girl sat at the kitchen table, “Mum can you make breakfast please” The little brunette says with her cheeky grin.

“Onit princess, eggs and bacon coming right up” preparing the breakfast whilst singing along to the radio with Debbie, Allie makes her way into the kitchen who isn’t notice by the smith women until she starts to clap when the song has finished.

“Allliiiieeeeee”


	20. Dinner with friends

“Good morning pumpkin” Allie says as she ruffles the little girls hair making her way to the cupboard to make the coffee for her and Bea.

“Hey I was going to do that, sit down your breakfast is ready” Bea says as she scoots the blonde towards the table the little brunette laughing as Allie sticks her tongue out towards Bea.

“Fine il sit here and watch the master at work” she says as she winks at her with the redhead just sticking her tongue out.

Bea could see that Allie wanted to say something rude but with Debbie sat next to her she was glad she didn’t, placing her and allies breakfast on the table she goes over and finishes off the coffee before placing them down aswell

“So... when Franky came earlier she actually invited all round hers for dinner tonight if you’re up for it? Bea says looking towards Allie whilst taking a sip of her drink.

“Auntie frankyy, did she say what she was making for dinner Mum, I hope she make splageti bognase” Debbie says with a mouth full of food

Allie tried to hide her giggle, “do you mean spaghetti bolognase Debs?”

“That’s what I said silly” Debbie just shook her head and asked her Mum if she could go and play in her room for a bit.

As soon as Debbie had left the kitchen and ran upstairs Allie stood up and made her way over to Bea and pulled her in for a kiss, “I’ve wanted to do that since I stepped foot in this kitchen” .... hmmm is all Bea could say as she was taken by surprise, “I could kiss you all day, you’re just perfect” as if right on que the red flush flashed across beas face and neck which made Allie giggle and fall in love with her even more “and... after dinner at Frankys I’m going to kiss you all night” The blonde says seductively in the red heads ear before kissing her cheek and taking the plates into the kitchen to be washed.

To say Bea was flustered was an understatement she wanted Allie now more than she has ever wanted anything before but she just wasn’t brave enough to take what she wanted so she decided to head up for a shower instead.

Stepping into the shower she couldn’t stop thinking about the blue eyes blonde beauty who has made her the happiest she’s been in a long time, she was lost in thought when she felt arms snake around her waist making her jump a little “sorry babe... it’s only me” Allie said as she plants a kiss onto beas shoulder “Debbie” is all Bea can say as she tilts her head so the blonde can attack her neck “she’s fine, playing dress up told her I’d be back in ten mins to help her choose what to wear for later” Bea doesn’t chance to reply before Allie had spun then round and planted her lips onto the red heads.

A couple of hours later and the three girls were all dressed and ready to leave to go round frankys, thankful she only lives next door and didn’t have to worry about getting to drunk as knowing dinner at frankys always ended up with Bea being rather tipsy to say the least.

“Come in, go straight through to the kitchen” Bridget says as she opens the door

“Giddggeeett” Debbie squeeled as she hugged onto Bridget’s legs “where’s aunt Franky” “kitchen baby” the older blonde replies before Debbie let’s go and runs towards the kitchen shouting frankys name as she goes all three laughing to themselves “she really loves auntie Franky doesn’t she?” Allie says as they all make there way to the kitchen “she sure does” Bea says as she lightly taps Allie on the arse.

All the ladies taking a seat Franky has everything set in the middle of the table for everyone to help them selves, Debbie’s plate being sorted first of course, her plate was piled high with spaghetti and a good dollop of frankys perfect bolognase sauce finished with a sprinkle of cheese and a slice of garlic bread “thank you” is all the little brunette said before tucking into her dinner, the older ladies following suite and filling up there plates, Bridget keeping check that they all had full glasses of wine for the evening.

Dinner was lovely, conversation and company spot on, they had all made there way into the living room to watch a film at Debbie’s request, before they all got settled Franky asked Bea if she could have a quick word “sure” Bea looked over to Allie with a confused look in her face before kissing her on cheek and standing up following her tattooed friend back into the kitchen.

“Everything ok?” Bea asked concerned 

“Oh yeah... everything’s fine.. me and gidge was just wondering if we could keep Deb for the night and take her to the zoo for the day tomorrow?”

“Why didn’t you just ask me in there?” She said confused

“Because i didn’t want Debbie to hear incase you’d already made plans for the three of you”

“I haven’t made plans no, ask Debbie I’m sure she would love too” Bea says as she turns to walk back towards the living room

“Hey red... one more thing....” the brunette says with a smirk

“What?”

“Don’t be scared to go down on Allie, youl be fine and you will love it, just do what you liked her doing to you...yeah?”

Bea didn’t say anything just made her way back into the living room making her way back to her girls who moved over so she could sit between them both, putting her an arm around each of her girls she felt them both cuddle in closer to her “everything ok?” Allie whispered into beas ear “yes babe, nothing to worry about” she gave Allie a kiss on the cheek and turned back to face the tv, the blonde not convinced at all that she was ok.

The filmed has finished and Bridget was just coming back in with the last of the third bottle of wine to fill up there glasses one last time “so Debs, me and gidge was thinking.... how would you like a sleepover tonight? And a day of fun with your two best aunties?” Franky says as she looks over to Debbie who was jumping up and down “Mum can I please please il be good and listen, pwomise” the little brunette giving her best puppy dog eyes towards her Mum “oh I don’t know... what do you say Allie? Should we let her have a sleepover?” Bea says looking towards Allie with a cheeky grin “hmmm I’m just not sure Bea....” Allie tries to hide the giggle she was holding as she looked towards Debbie who’s eyes looked they were going to fill with tears before they could Allie just simply said “yes” and Debbie jumped over her Mum and into Allies arms.

Saying there goodbyes to the three girls Allie and Bea made their way back home, stepping through the front door Bea turned her back to Allie to close the door as she did she felt herself being pushed against it with Allies lips attaching to her neck seconds later “mmmmmm” spinning the red head around so she could kiss her properly, “gosh I’ve been wanting to do that since you walked down those stairs earlier” Allie said as her hands roamed all over the red head

Before Allie realised Bea had spun them round and now Allie was pinned against the door “we...should...go...bed” Bea said in between kisses “hmm hmm we should” The blonde replied with a grin on her face “lead the way my lady” she said with a wink.

Laying in bed facing each other a hand on each other’s waist both drawing light circles on each other’s skin, stealing light kisses looking into each other’s eyes not needing to talk just being there with each other was enough Allie noticed the red heads eyes were getting heavier and heavier “go to sleep beautiful, see you in the morning” Allie gave Bea one last kiss before turning over Bea cuddling straight up the blondes back snuggling into her neck “Goodnight babe” Bea said as she kissed Allies neck.


End file.
